


In Rainy Days, Cats And Dogs Play Merrily

by kisaragistation



Category: Hololive, Hololive | ホロライブ
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Know? gay people and sunsets (shrug), Not Beta Read, can be read as platonic or romantic, think of this as in the holograffiti continuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisaragistation/pseuds/kisaragistation
Summary: A troubled dog suddenly attacked by the unrelenting rain escapes to the humble abode of a low-energy cat.And, they play into nonsense banter with a sweet touch of introspective dread.In the end, however, a sunset view ends up bringing them closer.
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	In Rainy Days, Cats And Dogs Play Merrily

**Author's Note:**

> as said in tags: unbeta'd, so do try to keep… realistic expectations, or something
> 
> vtuber fic? does that exist? again as said in tags do try to think of this as in the holograffiti continuity. like, no way am i shipping the actual fucking streamers, just the anime girls
> 
> oh well, gay or not, it's okakoro. do enjoy reading~

Pitter, patter, went the sound of the rain against the window.

"Today's rain too, huh."

Nekomata Okayu, wrapped in a comfortably warm blanket burrito, with the glare of her phone's dim light slightly blinding her, mutters.

After a long week of endless rattling and chatting, it seemed like the best thing to do.

  
  


The skies were grey, and in her lonely apartment, the lights all flickered out, not a single sound was present, aside from the graceful strides of local invader-cat Temari. The American Shorthair was prattling around and had even nearly knocked down one of Okayu's consoles—the Gamecube, specifically, she seemed to have had a very specific hate for. Or was it hate? The cat was just engrossed with square-like objects, maybe. Either way, she was making a bit of noise, but Okayu didn't seem to mind. After owning a cat for a while, that's just one of the things you get used to in the long run. The cat, indeed, has a pet cat—it's probably best if you don't think too oddly about it. Besides, the universe does what it desires. This sort of thing may happen at its chagrin.

In this torrential rain, no one would bother to go out, really. Unless you'd want to be completely drenched, and have the gross feeling of socks wet within your feet, you'd avoid going out on a day like this. So, all of the outside noise was practically not present. All it consisted of was the rhythmic tapping of the rain upon Okayu's windows. The sidewalks were empty, and all there was, was the occasional car speeding by.

Well, as was said, nobody could be bothered to go out on a sour day like this. Okayu herself, despite the lack of food to eat for the evening, didn't bother, and is currently just waiting for the rain to let up.

However, in wet plops and a run of complete haste, was a dog pacing in the drizzle.

She came from Akihabara, and, as is the usual, bought herself the obfuscated PS2 game of the day, fresh from the retro game shop bargain bin. She didn't bring an umbrella, as the possibility of a downpour was nowhere present in the skies at the time, when she'd gone out. And as such, she was in a sour mood—a sad puppy drenched in the rain. In an effort to shake off the persistent rain, she had decided to flee to the cat's apartment building; much to her success.

  
  


And in a sour mood, sheltered from the attack of the droplets, Inugami Korone knocks on Okayu's apartment door.

"... O, Okayu?"

Her ears drooped even lower. She was quite tired of the cold.

"... Maybe she's napping, huh…"

Korone gave it another knock, however.

And Okayu, finally realizing, her ears perking up, unwrapped herself from the comforts of her bed and was greeted by the shivering dog.

"Okayu—!"

Okayu rubbed her eyes. The light of the outside was a bit glaring.

"... Koro-san."

From Korone's mouth came out a long " _uuuuuu"_ , and the dog fled inside.

"You're dripping wet, Koro-san. Let me get you a towel real quick~"

"T-Th-Fhwank you, Okayuuuu…"

Okayu disappeared, off to the bathroom.

  
  


Korone awkwardly stood on the doormat. She didn't want to make a mess of the place, and get the rainwater everywhere, so she decided to stand perfectly still. As she stood there, Temari was having a merry little stroll, and decided she wanted to brush herself against Korone's shivering legs. Temari soon realized that Korone was quite wet however, and when the water hit her eyes, Temari ran away in a cat's frenzy. Korone seemed to be a bit sad at the happening, as she was fond of Temari, but had brushed it off, since _she is a cat, after all…_

Okayu, sorting through the heaps of clothes she has, was looking for something Korone could wear as well. She already had gotten the towel, in its bright pink glory. After having gotten to the bottom of the pile, Okayu sighed, and went to gather every piece of clothing she threw. Eventually, she settled on a random black hoodie hanging off the side of her bed and a random pair of onigiri-print shorts she grabbed, and went back to consult with the poor, wet dog. 

  
  


"Koro-san. Gotcha some clothes, too."

Okayu put down the clothes on a table, and tossed the towel at Korone.

"E-Eh? Thank you…"

Korone, perhaps at the thought of wearing Okayu's clothes, was a bit surprised.

Actually, she was more surprised at the fact that she was surprised.

… _It's not like this is the first time I've worn Okayu's stuff, anyway…_

Korone dried her hair out first with the towel, and shook her head quickly in an effort to get the water off. Most of her body was already dry from standing still, anyway.

"Uh, can I change in your shower, Okayu?"

"Sure~" Okayu chirped, sing-song and all.

Korone's legs were getting rather tired, though, so she sat on the tatami-lined floor and took her upper clothing off on the spot.

"Eh, Koro-s—" Okayu was cut off by a T-shirt flying her way at full speed.

"Yep, this is fine, it's you anyway, Okayu."

And when Okayu pulled the T-shirt off her face, Korone was already wearing the hoodie.

"This is…" Korone sniffed the cuffs. "Okayu's smell. Fufufu."

Okayu gave a lighthearted chuckle in response.

  
  


Korone got up and went to change the rest of her clothing out, however, so Okayu, seated on the floor with a drenched Jibanyan T-shirt, quietly waited for the dog to come running her way, perhaps with a hug. She turned on the TV, flicking through the channels, although nothing seemed to have caught her interest, so she turned it off again. The chatter of random people on the news didn't seem all too interesting to her at the moment. Korone dropped a plastic bag and a paper bag on the floor, Okayu noticed, so she went to take a peek. In the plastic bag was: heaps tons of snacks. There were even bottles of iced tea in it too. And in the paper bag were some retro game CDs, some with their titles written in marker, which was a sign of how old they truly were.

Okayu, good food never escaping this cat's eye, had decided to snack on Korone's green Jagariko. Well, she thought Korone had bought it for her anyway, since there were tons of other snacks in the plastic. It certainly didn't feel like food for one person. Much to Okayu's enjoyment, there were, too, 4 wrapped rice balls, free to snack on. She decided she'd wait 'till Koro-san finished, though, because there might be a filling Korone particularly likes out of these.

  
  


Korone emerges from the bathroom, and the cat's caught red-pawed.

"... Okayu."

Okayu's used to this sort of scolding, however.

"I ate your Jagariko, Koro-san~"

"... You sure did."

Korone does a Super Dog Tackle, and Okayu's snack flies into the air.

"Ah—!"

Korone, with pure raw luck, caught every potato stick in the cup.

And she was able to catch one with her mouth, even.

"Wah, Koro-san."

"T-That was close, fufufu~"

And they break out into mixed laughter.

"Uuuuu, I bought these for you, Okayu, but you shoulda waited for me…"

Korone fed a potato stick to Okayu.

"Ehh… When good food's in front of me, I can't not eat it, you know~"

And Korone, completely settled, lying down on Okayu's lap, was getting lots of good dog pats.

"Of course I know! Renowned food thief, Okayu-san."

Okayu went and bit into another potato stick.

Korone shifted around a bit, since they were on the floor, and Temari had walked over her legs. She moved them right as the cat passed, so Temari naturally reacted with shock. Okayu had a laugh at Temari's expression; the cat was all shooken and was hissing at Korone. Temari, disturbed, ran out into somewhere, and disappeared. After the realization that Temari left kicked in, Korone took a deep breath, and just sighed on the spot.

The thunder resonated throughout this quaint city in Japan.

The rain wouldn’t let up, at all.

“... Sometimes, I just wanna let myself be consumed by the rain,” Okayu sighed out.

“Whaddaya mean consumed?” Korone said, snacking on a potato stick.

“Like… disappear? Can’t really explain.”

Korone, if unintentionally, slipped into a still quiet.

  
  


It was no secret between them that both of them tended to have the most downcast of thoughts at times. On Korone’s end, particularly she had let a small vent slip unintentionally while they were with their friends Subaru and Mio. It was mostly about her social ineptness—but Korone would rather not think about it too much. She did, however, prefer to let it out and talk it out, in contrast to the more reserved and self-keeping nature of Okayu. Whenever Okayu was to make at least one slight complaint about something, she would go ahead and apologize first and foremost for putting a burden like this on the other party. Always coming in with a “man, this sucks” and a “oh, sorry” the next second; proven with testimonials from Oozora Subaru.

So, it was a bit out of the ordinary.

But Korone decided—well, Okayu thinks she’s worth venting to.

And she wondered why this was being brought up. It did take Okayu a while to answer the door earlier, anyway. Maybe she was down in the dumps because of the weather.

  
  


“... Sorry, you went a bit silent there, Koro-san…” Okayu said, trailing off into a light chuckle.

Korone breathed in.

“O—ka—yuuuu! Are you sad because it’s rainy?” 

The dog’s lips formed into a pout.

“Oh, no, not at all. Or, maybe?”

Okayu pinches Korone’s cheek—out of reflex, maybe.

“Well, either way, ‘sad’ isn’t really the word. ‘Existential’, I think?”

“Owgh… I swubee…” Korone’s speech was a bit weird due to a cat attacking her cheek.

“‘Swubee’? What’s that, Koro-san~” 

Korone manages to swat away Okayu’s hand, and, well, like a dog, bites her finger.

“Ah—ow.”

And, Okayu manages to break free of the Dangerous Dog Bite.

"So… You're just thinking weird sad things because of the rainy day mood?"

"Yeah, I suppose~ Don't you, Koro-san?"

Korone ponders for a bit—she _does_ think of being taken by aliens when the rain falls sometimes. Like, are the aliens allergic to rain? Will they arrive in rainy weather?

"... Aliens."

Dadaaaan—Okayu makes a face like she's on a comedy show.

"... Aliens?"

Korone sighs.

"I wanna be taken by an alien on a rainy day…"

"Don't we all, Koro-san?"

  
  


Okayu moves Korone off to the side, and they end up lying down on Okayu's tatami mat-lined floor. The lights were off and nighttime started to approach, so their only source of light was from the sunset occurring outside. The beautiful combination of rain starting to let up and the clouds breaking around the sunset made for quite a view. Surely, everyone was looking up at the sky, and was taking in one of life's everlastingly beautiful sights. The dog, and the cat, away from the rattling of the commonfolk down below, staring at the darkness of an apartment ceiling—even this, this was as beautiful as life itself. Just the feeling of another's warmth and a hand being held tightly was enough to rival the sunset rain.

Even as day and night changes, as rain comes and goes—we live on.

They keep living on, with their ever-blossoming bond.

Okayu had unconsciously gripped Korone's hand and, like the lovestruck puppy she is, let it happen, and then even indulged in it a little. Not that any of them had complaints of course—it was standard fare for them.

  
  


"Koro-san… Isn't it nice how everyone's just living their lives? Even as things change around them?"

Korone, taking some time to process it, had been infected with the persistent introspective mood of Nekomata Okayu.

"... Mmmnn, yeah…"

Korone breathes in, as she begins to talk on.

"Subaru-chan, Mio-chan, Fubuki-chan, and everyone… it's nice how even as they make mistakes, they still live on… or something…"

"Yeah. I get you, Koro-san."

And with Koro-san's hand gripped in her own, Okayu stands up, and abruptly pulls Korone up with her.

"Ohwawawoaoaoh! O—ka—yuuuu!"

Okayu laughs wholeheartedly.

"Wanna go see the sunset, Koro-san?"

Korone meekly nods.

Okayu drags Korone with her over to the small aparment-typical veranda, past the sliding door. As they made it there, the view of the clouds dyed orange slowly began to show itself to them.

Okayu places her elbows on top of the railing, while Korone also walks over to the railing.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it~"

"Uwah…" was all Korone could say.

Okayu's expression changed into quite a serene one.

"Everyone's seeing the same sunset. Koro-san, me… the crowds rattling down there, that cat digging by in the garbage cans in an alley…"

"Do you think everyone at Hololive is watching this too, Okayu?"

Okayu nods.

"Yeah. And it's pretty cool we all get to see the same reality, huh?"

Korone smiles—perhaps brighter than the setting sun—and nods.

"I'm glad we all were able to meet each other, and become friends…"

Okayu moved towards Korone to close any distance that was left between them.

"... And I'm glad I'm looking at the same sunset as you, Koro-san…"

"Uwoh!?" Korone yelped out in response

Korone went ahead and attacked Okayu's cheeks, squishing them.

"What are you sayiiiiing, Okaaaayuuu…?"

"Ahm gwahd I mhet bwyu, Kwowo-swan…"

Korone stopped.

"You're glad you met me…!?"

Okayu shook her head after being attacked so much by Koro-san.

"Of course~ I mean it. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't met you. Think I wouldn't be the same if I didn't have my cool Dragon Quest buddy."

Korone went ahead and tackle-hugged Okayu—a bit scary on a veranda, but she was safe on the floor anyway.

"I'm happy…! O—ka—yuuuuuuu…..!"

Okayu and Korone's laughs echoed through the sunset.

And the rain, making its way for the cool nighttime, let up and ended. 

  
  


When even cats and dogs can get along in rain, I'm sure the world is bound for peace.

And, the bond of the two, was unfaltering, always so.

"Now then, what should we eat for dinner, Koro-san?"

**Author's Note:**

> lalalala… how sweet of them…
> 
> this was veeery messy but alas, it is the only okakoro fic on-site as of its posting time, so you'll have to make do 
> 
> i'm very ajhksjghdfg so, all i can say is, if you somehow found this and read it: thank you for reading... buu


End file.
